


Sleepovers are for Secrets

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddles, Cuddling, Gen, Gymnastics, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Platonic Relationship, Soulmates, Vampire Batfam, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, backstories, best bros being adorable goofballs, brief descriptions of death, for now, soul mates, they're best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after finding out that Dick is a Vampire as well as his soul mate, Wally goes to the Manor to spend some quality bonding time with his new best friend. Dick talks about his past, Wally does the same and best bro cuddles happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flying Graysons

**Author's Note:**

> I had a horribly difficult time writing this! It just kept getting harder to write and it kept getting longer and longer, so instead of making you wait until I finished the whole thing I just decided to break it up into chapters.  
> I would definitely recommend reading at least Tag, You're It before reading this, but it's not mandatory. Dick is still 10 and Wally is still 12.

     Wally rushed around his bedroom, throwing a handful of clothes onto his bed and pausing, a hand on his chin as he contemplated which clothes to take with him. Who knew this would be such a hard decision. He was only going to be gone for two days, but it was still somewhat nerve wracking.

     Tonight he was going over to Wayne Manor in Gotham to spend the weekend with his new best friend, they had only met three days ago, but it was pretty clear that they were going to be pretty close.

     Three days ago when they met, not only had they hit it off right away, Wally found out a lot more. He found out both Robin and Batman’s secret identities, Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne of all people. He found out that the Dynamic Duo from Gotham were actually vampires and that he was the soulmate of said 10 year old vampire.

     It still seemed like a lot of information to process, he had been talking to his uncle about it some, asking general questions about Batman and vampires since the information was common knowledge within the League.

 

* * *

     “So what kind of vampire powers does Batman have exactly? And does he ever like, actually turn into a bat? Is that why he went with the name ‘Batman’? Also, is that why he usually only fights crime at night?” Wally had asked the series of question as they had been running through Central City to get to the robbery taking place at the bank a day previous.

     The Flash just laughed and shook his head.

     “Sorry Kid, I couldn’t tell ya, it may not be a secret to the league that they’re vampires, but other than that they keep pretty secretive. We know they don’t drink from humans and that’s about it. Though I don’t really think he's ever turned into a bat. You’ll just have to ask Robin this weekend when you spend the night.” Wally let out a long sigh. He was anxious to learn about his new friend. The redhead wanted to know everything, and he would tell Dick everything about himself as well. He didn't know why he felt the need to do this, and assumed it had something to do with the soul mate thing, but he was okay with that. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow, these next few hours were going to feel like days for the speedster.

 

* * *

     Wally finished packing his backpack with everything he might need for the weekend. Uncle Barry was going to be by to pick him up from his parents house in the next ten minutes then they were gonna zeta into the cave. The redhead went through his mental checklist of what he needed to take with him.

Two sets of clothes - Check

Pajamas - Check

Toothbrush - Check

Clean underwear - Check

Kid Flash costume, just in case - Check

     He had just zipped his backpack when he heard his uncle call from down stairs,

     “You ready Kid?”

     “Coming Uncle Barry!” The ginger yelled as he ran down the stairs at a normal human speed.

     Wally called out a goodbye to his parents as he left with his uncle out the front door. They made their way to the nearest zeta transport in a comfortable silence. As the two speedster stepped into the phone box, the ginger boy was practically vibrating with his excitement.

     “You ready kid?” Barry asked his nephew. Wally nodded eagerly, he felt the strangely airy feeling of the deconstruction and reconstruction of his molecules before,

_Recognized Flash - 06_

_Recognized Authorized Guest - Kid Flash_

     Wally was almost immediately tackled by a smaller ebony haired boy the moment he fully materialized on the platform inside of the batcave.

     The redhead wrapped his arms around his new friend in a warm embrace before they pulled apart, looking at eachother with large grins.

     Dick was in civilian clothes, an oversized hoodie with the superman symbol and a pair of dark jeans, no shoes.

     “Come on dude! Alfred made chocolate cookies and I just got the new NinjaZombie 3 game!” The smaller boy grabbed Wally’s hand and pulled him up the stairs and into the secret entrance to the manner faster than one would think possible for someone without superspeed.

     As he watched his nephew disappear from the cave, Barry laughed and stepped off of the platform and towards the small boys mentor and adoptive father, who had been silently watching the exchange from his place in front of the massive super computer.

     “Looks like we’ll be seeing a lot of each other huh batsy?” Bruce sighed and cringed internally, turning in his chair to face the speedster.

     “I suppose you have questions as well?” the upbeat runner smiled wide,

     “You know me so well Bruce, I have quite a few questions about what this will mean for Wally, I’m not opposed to it at all, the kid needs a friend that he doesn’t have to keep secrets from and Dick’s a good kid. They’ll be good for each other, but you understand my concern regarding the whole vampire bit.” Bruce nodded in response and gestured for Barry to continue with his questions.

     “Okay, so first things first, the whole soulmate thing, how does that work? They’re not going to be in a romantic relationship right off the bat right? They’re too young for that.”

     “I agree, but their relationship is for them to have at their own pace, but I will tell you that I’m positive they will remain friends as the relationship and their bond grows. I don’t imagine it becoming romantic anytime soon.” The Flash nodded,

     “Alright, next item on the list, Dick’s a vampire, and a vampire’s got to eat, you said that if they decided it, Wally might become his main….food source.” Bruce nodded again,

     “Yes, that is a possibility,”

     “-And what about this ‘bond’ thing, Dick said they drank each other’s blood? Andanotherthing-” The Flash’s words began blurring together as he spoke faster and faster.

     The Dark Knight dropped his face into his hands, this was going to be a long night…

 

* * *

 

     Upstairs in the Manor rec room where the two boys were caught up in the task of killing as many ninja zombies as possible. They were sitting in two large bean bags in front of the large screen as they pounded the buttons on the controllers.

     “Come on dude! Don’t forget to use the shuriken! Those let you stay out of their bite range!” The brunette told the older boy,

     “I got it bro! But don’t forget about the katana spin! You’ll dish out like 10 hits!” The redhead responded.

     The boys continued in their game for about an hour, only speaking to give the occasional tip until Alfred stepped into the room.

     “Master Dick, Master Wallace, dinner is ready in the dining room.” A huge grin broke across a freckled face at the mention of food.

     “Sweeeeet! Come on Dick lets go! I'm starving!” He grabbed the younger boy’s hand a rushed downstairs to the table where there was a large tray of sandwiches and some juice.

     The boys ate in silence until their appetites were gone, Dick helping himself to one and a half sandwiches with Wally finishing off the remaining twelve and a half. When Alfred emerged from the kitchen to clear the table the speedster smiled again.

     “Thanks Alfred, you make a mean ham sandwich.” The butler gave a kind smile at the older boy,

     “Thank you Master Wallace, I am pleased that you enjoyed them.”

     “Please call my Wally, Wallace sounds so old.” The butler nodded,

     “As you wish Master Wally.” The redhead went to argue the ‘Master’ title but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder,

     “Don’t bother, he enjoys being formal.” The brunette tugged Wally from the table, calling out a thank you to the butler before leading his mate back up the stairs, only this time, to his bedroom.

     When the boys stepped inside, Dick immediately plopped onto his bed, which was much bigger than Wally’s small twin he had at home, sitting criss-crossed as the redhead took in his surroundings.

     The room itself was large, a queen sized bed sat against one wall with a side table on either side. There was a large TV on the wall across from the bed and underneath that was a large dresser. There were bookshelves scattered across the walls that had been filled with books of all types as well as some movies, games and trinkets. There were two large windows on the far wall of the room that were framed by blue curtains that matched the bedspread. There was a door opposite the bed that Wally assumed led to an en suite bathroom and double doors next to the bed that looked to lead to a large closet. Wally stepped into the room, noting that his bags were sitting against the wall, his eyes scanned the shelves as he stored into his memory pieces of information about his friend.

     Green eyes continued to roam until they stopped on a framed picture on one of the bedside tables. He stepped closer to to it to see that it was a picture of three people. A man, a woman and a young boy. They were dressed in bright colors and had warm smiles on their faces. The young Dick Grayson in the picture was looking up to his mother with eyes that mirrored her own as his father smiled with an arm wrapped around his wife and son, frozen in a moment of joy and laughter.

     “My parents, John and Mary Grayson.” The brunette said softly from his position on the bed where he had been watching the redhead.

     “You look just like them, you have your mother’s eyes.” The ginger said softly as he took a seat next to his friend on the bed. The smaller boy smiled,

     “That’s what everyone says, they were great people and even better parents.” Dick had a strange cross of happiness and grief written across the tanned face as he remembered.

     “Will you tell me about them? You were The Flying Graysons right?” Dick looked up, blue eyes met green and he smiled.

     “Yeah, the whole family travelled with Haly’s International Circus. My grandparents were the ones to originally join, the world’s greatest and most daring acrobats and trapeze artists. They were Romani Vampires, most people would refer to them as gypsies, they travelled from place to place, just enjoying life, so what better place to live than a circus? So The Flying Graysons were born.

     “My mother and father had been soul mates too, you know?” Dick smiled at his own mate, who shared a wide smile back at him

     “Just like us.”

     “Yeah, we found each other too.” They were quiet for a few seconds before the smaller boy continued,

     “We had come been practicing non stop for our show in Gotham, no holds barred, that meant bigger stunts with no safety nets, which wasn’t too surprising, it was after all what the Graysons were known for. I was too young to do all the big stunts on the wire, but I enjoyed being a part none the less. The night before the show, my parents and I had come out to help with the set up in the big top, and there was a man talking to Haly,” Wally watched as Dick’s fists clenched in his lap.

     “Tony Zucco, he was trying to get money from Haly, trying to convince him that the circus needed his ‘protection’ Haly refused and Zucco swore that he would regret it. No one thought much of it at the time, the circus got tons of threats all the time, nothing ever happened. But the next night during our performance, I was sitting on the platform next to the wires to watch my family, when…” a silent sob wrecked the small boys body, Wally scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

     “You don’t need to tell me, It’s -” The redhead started, but the brunette stopped him.

     “No, it’s fine, no secrets between soul mates right? You should know.” Wally nodded and pulled his friend closer, leaning them back against the headboard.

     “Anyways,” Robin sniffled a bit, “They were just about to do their biggest stunt, the clowns had just removed the nets and so my parents threw themselves into the routine. It was all going so well until the rope was just, gone. And suddenly they were falling. One of the screws holding the lines had been tampered with, Zucco and his men had decided that killing my parents would be the best way to teach Haly a lesson.” His voice was hard, but there were still tears glistening in crystal blue eyes. “I watched them fall, and there was nothing I could do.” Dick shook his head, turning his face into the speedster’s chest and Wally felt the slight moisture of tears seeping through his shirt.

     The older boy began stroking his mates back before he even realized it, instinctively trying to provide comfort. It hurt to see the ebony haired boy cry, and Wally wanted to do anything to make it stop.

     “They would have been fine, vampire healing and all, but, they landed on top of some sort of display board and, and it shattered, the wood went all through their chests. It was horrible, I can still hear the bones cracking as they hit the floor and see the blood on their chests.” Dick was fully sobbing now as he recounted the painful memory. Though he seemed to calm a bit when Wally squeezed him tighter in his arms.

     “They were _staked_ , what were the chances that they landed on wood that just happened to pierce their hearts. Why was fate so cruel?” Small hands clamped around the redhead’s damp shirt in his anger, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself, practically curling into the speedster’s side,

     “I miss them Wally. I miss them so much.” Wally rubbed soothing circles on his mate’s back,

     “I know Dick.” He tightened his grip a bit as the brunette sniffled some more, taking deep breaths so he could continue his story, this was going to be a long night.

**  
  
**


	2. Robin Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick recounts the story of how he came to be Robin the Boy Wonder to Wally.

  _“I miss them Wally. I miss them so much.” Wally rubbed soothing circles on his mate’s back,_

_“I know Dick.” He tightened his grip a bit as the brunette sniffled some more, taking deep breaths so he could continue his story, this was going to be a long night._

* * *

     “It took the police almost an hour to get me off the platform. I just felt like I couldn’t move. As soon as I had seen them fall, and the wood sticking out from their chests, and, and I knew they were gone, it was like the entire world just stopped.” The boy grew still against his mate as he relaxed and calmed himself enough to break away from the hold the sobs had on him.

     Wally felt a slight pain in his chest as he realized that he had caused his mate to cry by asking about his parents, but it was quickly overrun by the happiness in the trust Dick had placed in him to recount the most traumatic experience in his life.

     “When a vampire is born, rather than made, a type of bond, similar to a soul bond between mates, is formed between the parents and their child. So the parents will be able to sense their child and know if they are needed. For the first ten years of life, the child is solely dependent on their parents. They get their source of blood from them, until they are able to survive off of human blood. Until they are old enough, they need vampiric blood to help them grow as well as all the nutrients that come from normal food as well. So to feel that bond I shared with my mom and dad just...snap…. it’s the most painful thing I’d ever experienced.” The acrobat shivered slightly.

     “When they finally got me down, Haly tried to get custody of me but the police fought him, claiming that a travelling circus wasn’t a good place to raise a kid. So they put me into a boys home.” A small laugh escaped the ebony haired boy, “Not the best place for a nine year old vampire who had just lost his parents. I could feel the hunger growing, Since I was still a fledgeling, I needed blood at the least, once a week. It had been five days before they died that I had fed. It didn’t seem too bad until after their funeral, when it had really sunk in, when that dull throbbing pain returned in my chest. Bruce actually arranged the funeral you know. He had been in the audience that night, he found out that there was no one to pay for a proper burial so he provided it. I stood next to him as they lowered them into the ground. He was kind, he placed a hand on my shoulder and told me he would do anything to help.”

     He turned to lay next to Wally on his back, rather than on top of him, Wally adjusted himself so they were lying directly parallel to each other, their shoulders touching and their hands wrapped loosely around each other’s between them. Both boys stared up to the empty whiteness of the ceiling as the young hero told his mate the story of his life.

     “I was in the boys home for another week before a whole new kind of pain hit me. I grew up with two loving parents who never let me go hungry, I had never had to feel what true hunger felt like. It was horrible, it started with cramps that wracked my whole body, I lost control of my fangs, they were always out, desperate to be put to use. So I stopped talking to hide them. Then it progressed to the feeling of fire in my throat and stomach, and I began noticing things I hadn’t before, like how the matrons blood flowed through their veins, and how much angrier I got when the other boys called me a circus freak. I was enraged, I felt the need to hurt them. I wanted to feed from them, anything to stop the pain. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t stand the thought of hurting someone else, I was no monster. So I ran. I packed the small bag of things I had taken with me and left. The circus had already left town by then, so I took to the streets. I wandered for a few days until it got to the point I couldn’t any longer. I was sleeping in an alley when two men found me, they attacked me and I managed to evade them for a while before my weakness got the better of me.” Wally’s grip on the smaller hand tightened.

     “That’s when Batman found me and fought them off. I had collapsed and when he came to pick me up he saw my fangs, realized what I was. He noticed how weak I was and connected the dots. He asked me how long it had been since I had fed and I told him I didn’t know what he was talking about. He began mumbling how if he had realized what I was he wouldn’t have let the police take me. And that he should have noticed sooner. He picked me up and took me to the cave. The next thing I remember was being shaken awake inside. He had taken off his cowl and was looking worriedly at me, That’s when I realized who he was, He was the man who had allowed my parents a proper burial. Bruce Wayne.” The brunette seemed calm as he spoke of his mentor and adoptive father of almost two years.

     “I remember him holding me up, telling me that he was going to help me. Then there was a wrist in front of me, he told me that he was going to help me and urged me to drink. I told him I couldn’t, not human. He just said ‘I know’. That’s when I realized, he was like me, another vampire. So I did what he said. I drank.

     “It was amazing, it was the first bit of blood I’d had in a month and suddenly everything seemed better. It felt like cool water that put out the fire in my body. I drank until he had gently pulled his wrist away.

     “Before he had realized it I had wrapped my arms around him. I remember thanking him over and over and being surprised when he awkwardly hugged me back.” Wally turned to glance at his friend and was happily surprised to see him smiling.

     “The next day he filed the papers to gain custody of me and he’s taken care of me ever since. He fed me for the next six months until I was old enough to drink human blood. Since then I’ve been on blood bags.

     “A few weeks after he took me in I confronted him about his second life as Batman. I told him about Zucco and how I wanted him to be put to justice. I was surprised when he agreed to help me. It must have brought back memories of his parents deaths. They had been shot in front of him when he was 12. The guy who did it was never found.” Wally took in the new information about the Dark Knight.

     “When I told him I wanted to help he didn’t even argue, he just began training me. Alfred didn’t agree with it at first but he came around eventually. Bruce told me I had to think of a name for myself and I knew immediately.” Wally swore he could feel the warmth of Dick’s smile radiating within his own chest.

     “My mother had always called me her little Robin. She used to say that when I was on the trapeze I flew with it’s grace. So Robin was born. My acrobatics training helped me but Bruce was still relentless. He trained me in every kind of hand to hand combat from boxing to Tae Kwon Do and he taught me escape artistry. Showed me how to get out of things at all costs, even if it meant dislocating my shoulders. He quizzed me on every villain he had ever faced and even those other heroes had faced. He taught me how to hack and was pleased by how quickly I had picked it up. I remember I threw batarangs for 15 hours straight until I hit every target dead on, with my eyes closed. It was a ridiculously hard and painful process but I kept at it. There was nothing more I wanted than to put the man responsible for my parents death behind bars. It was two months before we set out to put Zucco to justice. Bruce had been gathering information on him and we set our plan into motion. It was almost too easy to take him out.  He’s still sitting in Gotham county prison with no chance of parole and he’ll stay there for the rest of his miserable life. I’ve been fighting crime side by side with Bruce ever since.” The redhead felt Dick’s thumb sliding back and forth against along his hand and it was soothing.  He turned his head to look at the young acrobat and bright green eyes met red rimmed sky eyes.

     “I’m sorry about your parents. And all the pain you had to go through, but I promise that as long as I’m here you won’t ever have to go through it alone.” Robin smiled and sat up against the headboard, the redhead did the same.

     “Thank you Wally, for everything. For listening to me, and for not rejecting me. This is all so new to you and you’ve taken it all in stride. I don’t know how you’ve managed, or how you took to it so easily. But I’m glad you’re here. We’re going to be best friends and I couldn’t ask for a better one.” Wally’s cheeks were tinged pink for a brief moment, almost making the freckles disappear.

     “It’s cool dude, and I know it all seem sudden but from the moment I met you and you tagged me in the shoulder, I don’t know. Everything just seemed to click. I feel like I can trust you and I want to be here for you. I don’t like seeing you sad…” The speedster trailed off quietly

     “I wish there was a way I could bring your parents back, so you didn’t have to suffer like this.” Dick gave him a warm smile before moving to wrap his arms around the older boy.

     “I don’t. I mean yeah I wish they hadn’t died, but what happened is what made me into the person I am today and it lead me to you. And I have to believe that my parents are happy for me wherever they are.” Wally wrapped his arms around Dick and held him for a moment.

     “I’m sure they’re proud of who you’ve become. I know I am. You’ve been through so much, but you’re still so kind and just, amazing. You are the best friend I could have ever hoped for. I’m really glad that we’re soulmates.”

     “Me too Wally, me too.”

     The boys fell asleep in each other’s arms, clothes still on and when Alfred cracked the door open to let them know there were cookies waiting for them, he simply smiled and closed the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there should be one more chapter that will kinda just explain the basics of vampires and soul mates in general.


	3. A Bit About Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets some of his questions answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter but it's 1:30 am and I want to sleep so I will hopefully finish it tomorrow with Dick learning a bit about Wally.

_The boys fell asleep in each other’s arms, clothes still on and when Alfred cracked the door open to let them know there were cookies waiting for them, he simply smiled and closed the door._

 

* * *

 

     Dick became aware of his surroundings slowly. He felt warm, not just in the sense of temperature, but throughout his entire being. For the first time in almost two years he felt completely safe. Sure Bruce made him feel protected and even loved but this was different. He felt like there wasn’t a single thing that could ruin this.

     He nuzzled further into the warmth that seemed to surround him and was slightly shocked when he felt the warmth tighten its hold on him. He almost jumped out of bed before he was reassured by his senses telling him that his mate was what was causing the foreign feeling.

     They must have fallen asleep after he had told Wally about his parents and how he became Robin because he could feel the slight uncomfortable feeling of the jeans he seemed to have passed out in and if he had to guess he would assume that Wally had fallen asleep in his clothes from the day before as well. The Boy Wonder allowed himself to sink further into his mate’s arms, which were wrapped around him as his own arms were tucked into the small space between their chests. Dick’s head was nestled into the warm place where the redhead’s neck met his shoulder. He nuzzled further into the warmth that seemed to radiate from the speedster as he listened to the heartbeat that beat like a hummingbird’s wings. The brunette inhaled deeply through his nose, smiling as he reveled in his mate’s scent.

     He could hear as well as feel the blood running through the ginger’s veins at the accelerated pace caused by his speed. It smelled good and Dick felt his mouth begin to water slightly but he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind with little difficulty. He had just eaten the day before and wasn’t actually hungry for blood at all, he wouldn't be for a few more weeks.

     Dick was just about to drift back off to sleep until he felt the redhead shift and begin to wake.

     “Uggh Dick?” The redhead groaned, voice still quiet from sleep.

     “Mmmhmm?” The acrobat replied.

     “When’s breakfast?” The younger boy let out a surprisingly loud laugh as he disentangled himself from the long gangly limbs of his mate, still chuckling. The speedster opened sleepy green eyes and raised a ginger brow.

     “What’s so funny?” He mumbled, Dick just shook his head and laughed,

     “Nothing, come on, get up. We fell asleep in our clothes so we should probably change before we go down for breakfast.” The younger glanced at the clock on his bedside table before pulling himself from the warm bed and walking to his closet to find something to wear. He emerged in a fresh light blue t-shirt as he then moved to his dresser, pulling out a pair of expensive looking jeans.

     He stood at the foot of the bed staring down at the ginger boy who, in his absence, had dug himself under the covers that had been previously trapped underneath them. The only thing Dick could see of the older boy was a mess of ginger hair that stuck out in all directions from under the plush comforter.

     “It’s already 9:30 so I would assume that breakfast is already on the table,” The mention of food seemed to make a connection in the speedster’s tired brain and he moved slightly under the blankets. “So I would get dressed if I were you, ‘cause Bruce usually eats a lot if there’s hashbrowns and sausage involved….” Before the Boy Wonder had even finished the sentence the speedster had already jumped from the bed, moved to and rummaged through his bag and changed into a Flash t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans in a matter of seconds. He slowed as he hopped from one foot to the other attempting to put his sneakers on and his friend laughed at the sight.

     “Come on dude! Let’s get a move on!” Robin laughed again,

     “Okay okay, let me put some shoes on-”

     “Nope! No time for shoes when food is involved!” Before he could even react the redhead had closed the space between them, picking up the grinning boy and maneuvering him onto his back.

     “Hold on tight Boy Wonder, we’ve a table full of food to get to!” Dick realized what was about to happen in an instant and he tightened his hold around the speedster, wrapping lean legs around his friend’s waist and his arms around his neck.

     “Wally!” The acrobat laughed as Wally took off out of his room and towards the dining room.

     The sensation was nothing like Dick had ever felt before. He tucked his head lower into his mate’s neck to avoid the harsh air ripping past them. He laughed freely as they sped through the halls of the manor, and in a matter of minutes they were in the dining room where Wally had slowed to a stop in front of the table where he was greeted by a glaring Bruce Wayne sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand.

     Dick removed himself from Wally’s back and stood next to him.

     “No superspeed in the house.” Bruce deadpanned. Wally gulped and nodded, before allowing himself to be pulled to the table by his friend.

     As the boys sat down to the table, the older hero stood,

     “I’ll be at the office for a few hours today, please don’t destroy the manor.” And with that he left the boys.

     Dick didn’t seem too phased by the man’s departure and began reaching to the various plates of breakfast foods covering the large table.

     “What are you waiting for dude? Dig in.” All bad feelings left behind from the brooding man vanished with the warm smile that graced Dick’s face.

     As the boys ate their breakfast, Dick much slower than his mate, they exchanged few words except for a brief but warm greeting to Alfred as he came in to refill some of the plates that the speedster went through with a kind smile, before Wally turned to the smaller boy, swallowing the large bite of toast in his mouth.

     “Hey Dick, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you eat this?” The boy in question turned to face his friend with a raised brow.

     “Normal food, I mean.” Dick gave a small but warm smile to the redhead.

     “No, I don’t mind, I’ve actually been waiting for you to ask the vampire and other general questions I’m sure have been running around in that brain of yours. And to answer your question, I still need to eat, I only feed on blood once every few weeks right now because I’m still young, so I get my other nutrients from normal food just like humans.” He took a sip of his orange juice before placing the glass down gently on the table.

     “What other questions do you have? Ask away.” The speedster smiled back at the brunette.

     “You sure?” When he received a nod from the boy his grin grew wider.

     “Alrighty then, you asked for it. So, number one, can I see your fangs? Two, where do you guys get your blood, you said you don’t feed on humans, do you get them from a blood bank or somewhere else? Three, can you turn into a bat, more importantly, can Bruce turn into a bat? Four, Do you have any cool vampire powers or anything about the legends that are true or not? Like the whole sunlight thing which I can see is complete nonsense. Five, so as you get older you need more blood? How does that work exactly? Also what is your favorite color?” Dick laughed at the seemingly never ending string of questions.

     “Okay so, yes, you can see them,” Dick opened his mouth and allowed his canines to sharpen into points. Wally observed them in awe and kept moving his head to see the sharp teeth in different angles. The vampire closed his mouth to continue his string of answers.

     “We get our blood from wherever, blood bank, hospital, we have connections all over Gotham. No, neither of us can turn into bats. As for the ‘vampire powers’ not really. We heal faster that humans and we’re marginally stronger and faster, but not much, it takes a bit more to kill us, decapitation, wooden stake to the heart, starvation from lack of blood in our system or being burned to ashes. Other than that, no special superpowers, some gain special abilities over time but neither Bruce nor I have any. For all intents and purposes, We’re basically humans who need blood to survive. Yes, we can obviously go into the sunlight, I actually love it. I love garlic in my pasta and silver makes for nice jewelry. As I get older, between the ages of 10 and 13, I begin to need more blood. From the time a child stops feeding from their parents weekly, they start to need human blood, but not as often as their body is still going off of the vampire blood in their systems. So right now I only need blood every few weeks, but the time between feedings will decrease until the I eventually need to feed at least once a week. That will be around the time I turn 13, then after that, it remains at a steady pace, depending on how much blood I drink at one time. Oh, and my favorite color is blue.” Dick finished as he took a bite out of his toast.

     “Now you know about me. tell me more about you.” Wally grinned as he finally pushed his plate away from him, he had eaten at least nine platefuls of food.

     “Well……” Dick smiled as Wally began his story. He was glad they were getting to know each other, and the more he learned, the happier it made him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments keep me going!


	4. A Bit About Wally and Dick is a Show Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally recounts how he became Kid Flash and then Dick does gymnastics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, but I took a day off to study for my Psych exam, fingers crossed I passed!! 
> 
> But here it is, the final chapter of the story that still could've been longer. I hope you like it and if you're wondering, any background or backstory information I use throughout the entire series will just be a combination of the many variations of the DC universe that I see fit the story.

_“Now you know about me. tell me more about you.” Wally grinned as he finally pushed his plate away from him, he had eaten at least nine platefuls of food._

_“Well……” Dick smiled as Wally began his story. He was glad they were getting to know each other, and the more he learned, the happier it made him inside._

 

* * *

     Wally eagerly recounted the tale of how much he had idolized the Flash before he had know his secret identity. He had come to stay with his Aunt Iris and her husband Barry while his parents were out of town. Upon learning that his Aunt Iris knew the Flash he had begged her to ask him if Wally could meet his idol. He had been giddy with excitement when she had said the the Scarlet Speedster had agreed to meet him. The freckled kid had spent the entire day preparing questions for him, And when the moment came that he was standing in Barry’s lab of all places with his Aunt with a grin so wide his cheeks had begun to hurt. He had almost fainted when a flash of yellow and red appeared in front of him. He had bombarded the masked speedster with many questions including how he’s become the hero he was. The ginger had laughed when he recounted that the Flash had left him with some of the notes of the scientific process of the reaction that occurred when the lightning had struck, and then he was gone. Wally told Dick how he, at 11 years old, had taken the notes and looked over every detail, using his already advanced knowledge of chemistry and physics to slowly but surely recreated the flash experiment in his parents garage. Every chemical put in its proper place before he concocted a high voltage beam of lightning and hoped for the best.

     The brunet’s eyes had grown sad and his hand found the ginger’s when Wally had told him of the extreme pain of being hit by lighting while covered in a variety of chemicals. He told his mate about the two week long coma he’d been in before he’d woken up and practically fallen out of his hospital bed in an attempt to see if he could run at superspeed. The immeasurable amount of disappointment when he thought he had failed, and then the complete joy when he realized that the world had momentarily slowed around him.

     He recounted the shock he’d gotten, more so than the lightning, when his Uncle Barry of all people had revealed to him that he was the hero he’d idolized for years. He’d played tag and gone to amusement parks with the man and had never even thought it possible that the quirky forensic scientist that was really just a huge nerd was the man who had saved Central City more times than Wally could count had could move faster than the speed of sound and almost as fast as the speed of light.

     The redhead told Dick about how he had begged Barry to let him be his sidekick and how after much convincing to his parents, who still were not completely happy with how Wally spent his time, Barry had agreed to let him become his partner. A new suit, a variation from Barry’s own red, was made and he spent over a month training and learning how to use his speed before finally going along with Barry to fight crime. And Kid Flash was born.

     Wally also told Dick other things about himself, not even sounding slightly cocky ( _riiight_ ) when he spoke of him being basically a science prodigy. He told Dick everything, from how much he hated crunchy peanut butter to his birthday, which was coming up in a couple of months.

     “Dude! No way! You’re birthday is November 11th? That’s _MY_   birthday too!” Wally had stared at his friend in shock for a brief moment before responding with a hearty laugh and a huge smile.

     “Dude! This is so cool! Completely trocious!” Wally used the new variation of the word Dick had taught him, which earned a large smile in return from the Boy Wonder.

     Wally finally ended his long story about himself with a few more simple facts.

     “My favorite candy is starburst, I love Jesse McCartney and if you tell anyone I’ll pick you up and run you to the middle of nowhere and leave you before you can blink, aaaand my favorite color is red.”

     Dick smiled fondly at his mate as they got up from the now empty and cleared table and he led Wally through the manor. The speedster trailed behind the younger boy as he was pulled by his hand through the long hallways, down a flight of stairs and through the seemingly never ending string of rooms in the Manor. After walking through the seventh hallway the ginger’s curiosity peaked,

     “Dude, where exactly are we going?” Dick turned and gave the speedster a large grin.

     “Don’t worry we’re almost there, it’s right...here.” The brunette opened a pair of large wooden double doors to reveal a very large room that was equipped with every kind of bar, and spring board, rings and foam pits you would find in a gymnastics center.

     “What are we doing here?” Wally asked as he looked around the vast gymnasium.

     “You’ll see, just take off your shoes and follow me.” As soon as the words left his mouth the smaller boy took off in a full sprint, letting out that slightly creepy cackle along the way. He slowed down seemingly in front of nothing and leapt full force into a triple somersault, tucking his legs in tightly. Wally watched in awe as his friend flew gracefully and he let out a loud and abrupt laugh when the young acrobat went to land but only bounced into the air with ease after landing on the large section of the blue padded floor that had been replaced with a trampoline.

     Robin continued jumping around going back and forth with front and back flips before he stopped, plopping down onto the trampoline onto his butt, bouncing a few times before stilling.

     “Come on dude! What are you waiting for?” Wally laughed as he finally finished kicking off his shoes and took a (only slightly faster than human) running start at the trampoline. He jumped high off the edge of the floor and bounced heavily next to Dick, sending the smaller boy flying through the air.

     They messed around on the trampoline for what seemed like hours, Dick taking the time to teach Wally how to do basic flips and using them in fighting techniques. When both boys were tired of the trampoline and after Alfred had come and left with the large tray of more sandwiches, which the speedster gratefully devoured, Wally convinced his friend to show him some acrobatics as he finished his lunch. Dick agreed with little protest and Wally watched in considerable awe as the young boy flew through the air, flipping and rolling with a grace that would make his namesake jealous. The redhead was thoroughly impressed by the show of the almost impossible strength the tiny hero seemed to have in order to be able to hold himself the way he did on the bars and rings.The extreme flexibility the boy seemed to have was borderline creepy, with the ways he contorted his body in seemingly impossible ways but managed to maintain the grace of the performer he was born to be. Every move he made seemed to be completely natural and seemed to take almost no effort at all. An observation that was proven incorrect when Dick walked over on his hands and righting himself in front of the ginger, wiping sweat from his brow. However the exertion seemed to have had no effect on his mood, as the boy was still smiling widely when he sat next to his mate.

     Wally felt himself smile back at the boy who he’d just met less than a week ago, but already held a very special place in both his mind and heart.

     He still didn’t really know what all this vampire soulmate thing might bring for the two of them, but as the ebony haired acrobat laughed with the half cackle half giggle that was beginning to grow on the speedster, Wally knew they’d be fine as long as they were together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For their birthdays, I'm not actually wrong or crazy! I just took them from two different DC universe/stroylines. Wally's birthday in Young Justice is shown to be November 11th (1994) and I don't think Dick's is ever actually revealed, if it was please tell me. But anyways, November 11th was actually Dick's birthday first. In the original comics, the first variation of Dick Grayson as Robin had his birthday as 11/11. So when I saw that Wally's was the same the first time I saw 'Coldhearted' I almost died because it was just too perfect. Also, I'm making Wally live in Central City instead of Keystone because I'm lazy so meh. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully I'll have one more story up on Saturday, I don't think there will be one next week since I leave for vacation in 2 days, but I managed to get this one out which is really like writing 4 stories so...... yeah..... anyways, thank you for reading and Comments Keep Me Writing:)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the ending sucks but this chapter was getting too long and I'm tired, so meh. This didn't come out the exact way I wanted it to but it should get better as I finish it. I'm estimating maybe 1 or 2 more chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, as usual comments give me life! And as for the next installment....I'm going to be out of town on vacation for a little over a week, I have a poll up on my tumblr (slytherin-fox.com/polls) where you can vote for the next two stories, I will TRY to write them before I leave and set them to post while I'm gone, but I make no promises:( But again, thank you so much for reading and if you're new be sure to check out the rest of this series! I respond to all comments both on here as well as my tumblr where you can ask me anything you want about the story!!! Comments keep me going! Thank you so much! The next chapter of this should be up hopefully tomorrow.


End file.
